I Object!
by TwistedXmo
Summary: She's gorgeous in white. That smile, those eyes drove me insane. But she wasn't staring at me down the aisle, it was her fiancé. I frowned; I wish you knew I love you. I can't hold my breath anymore "I object!" Rated T for Swearing and Making out. DxGxT
1. Accidents or Faith?

(TwistedXmo)

**Chapter one; Accidents Or Faith?**

Quote to this chapter;;

~ _**"I can't talk to you anymore, it's not that I am mad at you, it's just that when I talk to you I realize how much I love you and when I realize how much I love you, I realize I can't have you and that makes me love you even more." – Unknown.**_

* * *

_Place: Area 51 bar and drinks club, New Hampshire_

_Time: 12:34 am, June 19, 2010._

_Person speaking at the time: Duncan Ethan Davidson; _

* * *

Music going threw out the place, I glance around seeing new appearances with the glimpse of the bright neon lights hitting everyone faces. I lend on the bar table, playing with my one drink in my right hand, seeing all my friends getting drunk, dancing with random girls, yet I stay in the backround. I lift up my drink smelling the alcohol threw the drink, hurting my nose a bit. I wasn't in the mood to go to another club, meet new girls, make out, and wake up in a random bed and having there husband coming home beating me to death. "Never mind Paul." I sighed in defect sliding the drink back to the bartender.

"You sure, Duncan?" I nodded my head and looked threw out the club seeing every one having their time of their life.

"Duncan come on lets party, it's the weekend!" Geoff slurred the words out of this drunken mouth with a deep dark red head, slightly with some freckles, wearing a sorry excuse calling it a dress. She was on his side laughing her ass off.

"I'm sick of doing this, I'm 25 and I already sick of clubbing." I was annoyed to fight with Geoff; he always took it the wrong way.

Geoff eyes somewhat glared at me. "Well sorry for wanting my best friend to actually have fun for once." The red head girl agrees with him shrieking "Yeah!"

I slapped my forehead. "Don't think she's getting a ride in my car."

Geoff nodded his head in agreement. "True, Get lost babe."

He slapped her ass and she took off, ok more of storming off. "You used to love doing this bra." Geoff said grabbing his hand onto my shoulders, I shrugged and looked away.

"Yeah, used to, I feel too old doing this shit." Geoff was standing in front of me giving his drunk/ party speech. "The age of parting never stops…" He began; I stop listing and look around.

I notice I group of girls laughing their heads off and one caught my eye. I didn't see how she looks, since she was facing the other way but the girl had hips. Small waist, black and a dark shade of the blue threw out her head, ending threw her mid back. Also the babe was covered with tats. She was wearing a short mini skirt with black long leather boots coming above her knees, she was very lusty looking. My mouth was dangly with drool on the side of my mouth, the girl looks very hot, almost too hot. I looked back at my hands seeing nothing in my hands.

"Aye Paul?" I said still staring at the girl. "Dude, are you even listing to me?" Geoff stops his speech almost yelling, due to the fact he was wasted. Paul grunted while walking back to me. "Yes?" He asked foolish. "Give me a cocktail, light, with a cherry on top." I heard him snickering. "I thought you weren't in the mood to get a girl tonight." While he was making it I replied back. "She changed my mind." I was staring at her, she was beautiful, I haven't even see her face yet and already getting tense staring at her. I felt the cold freezing drink in my hand and left.

As I was going threw out the crowd I felt the dripping sweat of this club, everyone was grinding on each other as I stare at this girl. I made my way through the crowd hearing the girls whispering.

"Look," I heard giggling while I tap the girls shoulder. "Excuses me Sweetheart, You want a drink?" I notice as I touched her shoulders she was pale white, dead white. She was still facing her friends while saying. "No thanks creep, I'm here with my-"

She slowly turned around and the drink fell and broke into pieces. "Gwen?"

"Duncan?" Her eyes widen, her dark orbs that fell into mine. I haven't seen those eyes forever.

* * *

_Place: Area 51 bar and drinks club, New Hampshire_

_Time: 12:36 am, June 19, 2010._

_Person speaking at the time: __Gwendolyn Samantha Evans__;_

* * *

I was at the club, I was begged to go to, I haven't been to a club in months, manly do to the fact I didn't want to go to the club, annoying pointless drunks wanting to get into my pants was the main point. My friends, was ok, I guess for the key term friend, I didn't have a lot of friends.

"Oh he is cute!" Linda cried.

I rolled my eyes. "Watch it Linda, He might have been around the block."

She huffed in annoyances. Folding her arms across from mine and turned back the way I wasn't looking. "You always kill everything."

I shrugged my shoulders. "And yet I don't care." It was quite after that, meaning we stop the talking. The music was still blasting the club as I see my friend Sidney's brown golden eyes widen.

"Eye candy." Sidney yelled.

"You think any guy that has something between his legs is eye Candy." I huffed.

"Oh please, I go over 6 inches." I couldn't help but laugh. "You're sick." I snickered.

"Look!" She whispers to me.

I felt a tap on my left shoulder I sighed already about to heard those cheesy lines to make me dance with the guy.

"Excuses me Sweetheart, You want a drink?" I heard the beg in his voice. I rolled my eyes staring at my friends while they was staring at the guy behide me, all were smiling at this guy.

"No thanks Creep, I'm here with my-"

As I turned around I stopped froze. It sort of look like him, I was mistaken; it couldn't have been him, that's when he called out my name I wanted to faint. Still that same Mohawk but instead different color, dark blue and more piercing and instead the teal earrings was black. He was wearing a shirt from Echo with the rhino all punker out. He had baggy dark ripped up jeans and still those Red converses. He also had a sleeve of tattoos on his right arm and even had a spider tattoos, looking like it was crawling up in neck.

The drink in his hand soon fell, sipping threw his figure tips.

"Gwen!" He yelped.

"Duncan!" I cried.

I started, blank, out of words, it couldn't have been it, well, out of all the places I knew Duncan would end up being in a club.

MY mouth was open, but no words in my grammar came out, instead I spoke the key word called _gibberish._

"Guncan? You where are here?" I cried.

Duncan raised his one eye brow up, noting he finally didn't have that unibrow anymore, and good.

"Um…" He looked around, looking at my friends next to me, while those girls were giggling left and right.

"What?" He asked stupidly. I punched his arm.

"Shut it!" I heard him softly chuckled. Hearing that laugh has been forever to get rid of. that laugh made me laugh, no matter what. It made me think of my teen years.

Those years was hell on a game/reality show called. Total Drama. I was on it for about three seasons until the producers got sick of the "Same faces" and got new contests. Frankly, I didn't seem to care. We were all around 18 when we got the boot, which was okay. We can't be teens forever. Anyways on seasons three me and Duncan hooked up. Didn't last that long though. Note to self, never try to balance a relationship and trying to win a million big ones at the same time. But in the end of that Duncan told me that still he wanted Courtney. That is why are little "hook up" didn't last long, we both knew that we needed to try and stay forces on the game. Which we did.

"Want to step outside for a little talk Gwenie?" Duncan moved his head to the doors while I just nodded. Duncan turned around and started walking outside, where I followed. But soon Linda grabbed my shoulder. "What are you doing?" she cried.

"Going outside to have a smoke?" I asked. "If your man finds out-"

"Finds out what? I'm smoking outside?" I questioned myself and tugged away from my so called "friends" and walked outside seeing Duncan already lighting his cigarette.

"Still smoke?" I asked. He nodded.

"Let's cut to the chase Gwenie." Duncan took a in heal of his drag and looked over at me with a grim frown and blew the other way.

"Meaning?" I asked not understand what Duncan had to ask.

"People change, friendship doesn't always last forever, yadada. But what I mean, like really Gwen, I thought we had a good friendship; I didn't think we would end up not talking again. You stop writing me, when I called your mom said you was never home anymore, I gave up and moved on, but I'm just wondering... why?"

"I just grew up Duncan." I softly spoke.

"Fine then." I looked at him confused. "What? It's true, I'm…" I slowly lifted up my left hand showing Duncan my 7.5 carat of diamond ring and his eyes grew.

* * *

_Place: Area 51 bar and drinks club, New Hampshire; The backyard. _

_Time: 1:26 am, June 19, 2010._

_Person speaking at the time: Duncan Ethan Davidson;_

I looked at it. My old best friend, the girl that helped me steal everyone's underwear running it up the flag pole is getting married. She even got some piercing onto her face, talk about hot. She got her lip piercing and an anti eyebrow.

"Who's the guy I have to kill?" I spoke leaving a chuckle at the end of it.

She slowly blushed her hair with her finger tips looking the over way. "None out of the ordinary." She spoke. I exhaled his smoke and handled some to her, she accepted.

"Haha, you know I didn't even realize it was you into I seen you face to face, I was trying to get into your cute mini skirt." I winked at Gwen as she rolled her eyes. "Sorry to bring your hopes down Juvie."

"Sorry?" I scuffed. I wrapped my arms around Gwenies waist and whispered. "I can be your dirty little secret. "Oh please," She began. "Been their done that." She scoffed.

"Well it was fun, wasn't?" I asked. she shook her head. "No, not really Duncan." Great, she's pissed. "Why you mad Gloomcookie?" I used to always call her that whenever she was upset.

"Because Juvie Jackass, you know how embarrassing it is to have an affair with your best friend on international TV and still get dumped in the end?"

"I didn't dump you, we never even dated." I protested. "Oh great, so now I'm a slut." She said to herself as I heard her.

"You're not a slut, I just… thought it would be fun to be more than your friend, and it was and all, really fun, but Courtney, she was the one I wanted in the end."

"Haha, yeah what happen after a month after total drama world tour?" She already knew the answer but since she was pissed I told her.

"She dumped me," I whispered.

"She dumped you, and why?" Gwen said slowly.

"Because… she got sick of me…" I grunted the last words as Gwen smile grew wider and wider.

"Why the hell are you smiling Gothica?" I glared

"Cause, if you picked me I would never do that you know?" She said looking the other way, I swear she blushed.

"I guessed I messed up Sunshine." I smiled as she looked over her shoulder and blushed once more looking at me.

I laughed thinking about me and Gwen's affair on that show; it was so much fun, sneaking off in the confessional at two in the morning making out till the sun came up. My mind soon got interrupted as Gwen shook her head and was yelling at herself. "NO, No, No!" She yelled. I wondered eyes at her. "Everything ok babe?" I asked touching her shoulder.

"Duncan, Ahh, I can't talk to you." She pinched her forehead. "And why is that babe?" I asked getting mad.

"You see, that's why! Every time I talked to you, look at you, I get this, feeling that I want you, but then I look again back on Total Drama World Tour and see how things ended up with us, sure we was still friends, but now, we're nothing, and that's how I want to keep it. See, Duncan, when I start talking to you, I start liking you, like this little tiny teenager crush."

"Oh please, we're not sixteen anymore Gwen. We all grew up. I really don't think nothing is going to happen between us, yeah sure you might like me and shit, that's because I'm one of your ex's. We did shit that we can't forget. Oh well, but I'm more than just a crush, ex, and all that shit, I was your best friend, in case you forgot about that crap."

"I didn't forget. I just… wish I can." She huffed in annoyances and turned to walk back in. Of course I didn't chase after her, even though I wanted to. I looked back at my cigarette and notice how it was finally gone; I threw the end of it into the street and rolled my eyes. "Great."

* * *

_Place: Area 51 bar and drinks club, New Hampshire_

_Time: 2:35 am, June 19, 2010._

_Person speaking at the time: __Gwendolyn Samantha Evans__;_

* * *

The rest of night didn't make it any better. I was thinking about Duncan threw out the whole night. Felt numb inside. What was that jerks problem. I need to get over my feelings towards him just like that. What feelings? I have no feelings over Duncan what's so ever. I love my Fiancé. He loves me to. Speaking of my baby, I felt my phone vibrate as I opened it. I had to start texting him as soon as I left Duncan in the back; I needed someone to get my head and body away from Duncan.

"Oh! This is my song!" Kelly Ann cried as she grabbed my hand dragging me into the dance floor. "Ahh!" I cried. Soon we stared dancing to song weird techno/ grinding song as I felt the drinks coming back to me with the hint if word buzzed at the time. I felt her touch my waist behide me as I started grinding with Kelly ann. Trust me weren't lesbians, but we do enjoy teasing the males in the club that couldn't touch us. See Kelly Ann was so tied down. She got married last summer and is happily married, as I am engaged. Anytime a guy came up to us wanting to get inside are pants, we only smile and lift up are left hand and laughed.

As I was dancing with her I heard her talking to someone. "No, cant, we're taken."

I started laughing, not even wanting to turn back seeing who this sad guy was as I keep on dancing while drinking on my cocktail.

"Um, if you say so..." She said. I felt her let me go as I was confused and felt a new pair of hands on my hips. They were strong and very over ruling my tiny waist and then I felt the guy's front grinding in back of me. I stop and then heard that cool chuckle hitting my neck.

"Don't be scared it's only me Sweetheart."

"Duncan?" I asked. I turn my head slightly seeing his Mohawk and teal eyes looking at me sexually

"Yes?" He smiled as I grunted. "Back off."

He frown a bit and said in my ear. "I need you back in my life."

I looked at him shocked. "No you don't, your fine."

"I'm a mess Gwen." He said. Soon Duncan burp as I giggled. He was drunk, but telling the truth.

"We can't…hook up anymore Duncan. We're growing up ok?"

"I promise Sweetheart I won't ruin our friendship, I swear in everything!"

He held out his pinky as I looked up at him and smiled. "If you say so."

"I swear." After that pinky promise I had my best friend back once in my life again. He showed me Geoff who I haven't seen in years as he gave me a great big bear hug and asked about Bridgette right away. Those two broke up due to Geoff's little affair. Geoff cheated on Bridgette and she ended up falling in love with a vent doctor name Kyle. They were cute together. I felt bad for Geoff during the night seeing how he was with so many girls but never happy anymore. Duncan yanked my hand threw out the whole club. We dance to the stupid songs while pulling pranks on my "so called friends." I had a great laugh and a couple of shots with Duncan.

"Poor Geoff." I said once we were outside with a cigarette again.

"Yeah, so you can see it too?" Duncan asked as I nodded.

"Seeing how heartbroken he still is with Bridgette. But I'm telling you Duncan she has moved on, Geoff needs to too."

"That's what I've been telling that fagot but does he listen? Um no."

I laughed as Duncan looked at me and asked. "So when are you hitting the knot?"

"August 28." I smiled as Duncan nodded. "I was thinking of October for you Gothica."

"I wanted that but he loves the summer so we placed it to the middle."

"Smart."

"Very." I laughed and soon I was getting a call from my man. "Sweetie I'm in back of the club to pick you up." "Ok love you." "Love you more Gwen." I smiled as I hung up.

* * *

_Place: Area 51 bar and drinks club, New Hampshire; Backyard_

_Time: 3:58 am, June 19, 2010._

_Person speaking at the time: Duncan Ethan Davidson;_

* * *

"Mister Right here to pick you up?" Duncan asked as I nodded. "Well call me some time and we can meet up for lunch ok?" I grabbed my phone as she named me her number, I saved it. "Sounds like a deal, Italian food?"

"You know my favorite Haha."

"Well by Duncan."

"See yeah Gwenie"

We both hugged each other and I seen her jumped the fence in back of club and got in her ride. "Smart, it beats traffic, never thought of it that way." I said to myself as I seen a black tinted car pulled up as she opened the door and got in. I threw my stick and went back inside and got Geoff. "Dude time to leave." Geoff and I mostly get into stupid ass fights about leaving but this he agreed without fighting. We were soon inside my ride as I was driving to Geoff's house he was quite till he spoke, while turning the music down.

"So, if you and Gwen are back together does that mean I can still have a shot with Bridge?"

I rolled my eyes. "Dude, me and Gwen aren't together, we will never be, and she's getting married bro."

"No way?" He asked as I nodded.

"Oh."

That's all we said as I dropped him off. I soon was home and I soon got back to my apartment and open up the door and heard the empty sounds of nothing. "Honey I'm home!" I yelled as I opened up my refrigerator and laughed. "I'm such a loner." I grabbed some chicken I cooked yesterday and laid on my couch eating and soon fall fast asleep.

* * *

***Review?**


	2. Disconnect and Reconnect

(TwistedXmo)

**Chapter Two; Disconnect and Reconnect.**

Quote to this chapter;;

**_Don't walk in front of me, I may not follow. Don't walk behind me, I may not lead. Walk beside me and be my friend.  
~Albert Camus_**

_Dear Gruesome Girl; _

_I've had a best friend since I was first put in the playpen. We were just like ying and yang. As time grew and the seasons past we just decided we were going to be friends. I met a wonderful boyfriend I've been dating him for about a couple months now. We were fine till my best friend told me he thinks my boyfriend is cheating on me. I've been iffy with my bff and my boyfriend now. Should I trust my best friend?_

_From; Doubtful Darien_

* * *

_Dear Doubtful Darien-_

_First of all, why should you trust your best friend? What if your best friend stops talking to you and runs off with another girl, that he said he was completely over with and he only had eyes on you and began-_

* * *

_Place; Intoxicate Magazine Inc: New Hampshire_

_Time: 11:34 am, July 22, 2010._

_Person speaking at the time: Gwendolyn Samantha Evans; _

* * *

As I was typing I can tell someone was behide me. "Well someone still isn't over him." I turned around seeing that grim smirk. She finally got her hair to grow, even if it was only to her shoulders. She had a dark maroon dress with sleeves that cut off to her elbows. Not to mention wearing black four inch Stilettos.

"Over who?" I asked sharply. She lifted up one of her short eye bow tilting her head more into my laptop and simply replied. "Duncan."

That word, that person was the, well used to be, the biggest part of my life. It made me think about those two weeks ago. Of us at the club being just well… us?

"I've been over Duncan, ok Heather? Sure I seen him at Area 51 a couple weeks ago but we weren't doing anything…" She catch my breath and said.

"Yet." Heather laughed as she turned around and started walking back into her cubical.

I was at loose ends, frowning my eye brows together. I picked myself up walking into Heathers mini office grabbing her laptop holder and shutting it down glaring at Heather.

"I'm getting married!" I yelled.

Heather was surprises that I had the guts to come back to her office talking back. Speaking about this conversation that had to do with my ex boyfriend, and just barley best friend… again. She rolled her eyes and laughed on me.

"Are you really trying to argue with me Gwendolyn?" Ah I hate when she's calls me that.

"I'm just letting you know, don't try and start rumors about this."

Heather eyes started to tear up as she brusted out laughing controllably. "Oh please Gwen! Don't flatter yourself. You're not a waste of breath for those rumors anymore, plus your making yourself start the rumors."

I raised my eyes brow up looking completely shocked. "How?"

Heather got up once again looking down at me. Damn her four inch heels. "Who is the one always asking poor Mary if anyone has called you? Not to mention you're always checking your cell phone. Please Gwen your missing your ex convict more than a fat women is on a diet, wanting her chocolate cupcake with sprinkles on it."

I was so shocked staring at Heather blankly. "Nailed it." She said walking away to go copy some files.

"Bitch." I whispered as I made my way back to my desk and began my work.

Me and Heather have been on pretty good terms after Total Drama World Tour. Shocking yes? We always get into mindless arguments, then after work we go to the bar near both of our houses and drink are martinis. IT was how our friendship was. We still hated each other but yet grew a friendship.

Me and Her both worked at Intoxicate Magazine. Heather wrote the gossip of celebrities. And I was Gruesome Gwen giving the peoples the hard, but truthful advice.

* * *

_Place Intoxicate Magazine Inc: New Hampshire_

_Time: 12:30 pm, July 22, 2010._

* * *

The time flew by as it was my lunch time. I decided to get a Carmel frappachino and head back into work. There was a tiny coffee shop near my building thought it would be best to go there instead of going to star bucks and waiting in line for who knows how long?

I walked over and enter the clean crisp air and light green wallpaper in the shop and seeing Sierra who sadly works there.

"Hey Sierra." I spoke trying to be pleasant with her. She never did like me yet she was too nice to say, or show it. She was a total creep with me. She hated me because apparently I was trying to steal Cody away from her, I giggled. I did steal someone away from Duncan though. Even though I won the battle, Courtney won the war.

She nodded in response. "Gwen." She suddenly pulled out the Carmel as I smiled faintly at her. At least she remembers my favorite.

We didn't talk. I wanted it to be that way. Her and Cody became good friends after the show but once Cody started liking Sierra. Yes, like like! She didn't really like him anymore? How strange, I know. So they never got together but now that Cody doesn't talk to her anymore, I can tell she misses him. I guess we're all on the same boat.

I heard the bell ring threw the door, meaning new costumers. I head males laughing at one another and at their self. I turned around and notice one thing from those entire guys. A Mohawk. Duncan looked at me and hurried and tries to think of words coming out of his mouth.

"Gwen… hey!" he walk closer and touch my shoulder as I brushed it away from me.

"Screw you."

I walked over to the wall and lend against it as his friend or co workers was laughing at his failed attempted to me.

"Better luck next time Dunk." The male snickered slapping Duncan's back.

I rolled my eyes and tapped my foot try to hurry and wait for my coffee.

Duncan took his order as he walked over to me again and lend on the counter. "I can explain." He softly spoke.

I grunted. "I'm sick of your promises Duncan, really, really sick of them." I didn't look at him but I looked at Sierra as she called my name, finally.

"Gwen." I looked over at Duncan biting his new pierced lip on his face, looking at me with a sorrow in his teal eyes. "Bye."

I went over and picked up my ice coffee and made my way on to work, oh joy.

* * *

_Place: Cap-O Cheen O Shop , New Hampshire_

_Time: 12:59 pm, July 22, 2010._

_Person speaking at the time: Duncan Ethan Davidson; _

* * *

I didn't plan on being the ass hole. It just happens. Gwen walked out as I frowned. I didn't call her the last time we met at the club. Why you might ask? I just got the hint that she was finally not single for good.

My begging at the club was the big part, Gwen didn't want to be my friend, and I begged her to. What kind of friend is that? She was my best friend, but in a month, days, or even years, would I want to be something more?

I didn't know and I didn't want to know. I rejected her when we broke up. I couldn't have her play the cards on me. She would have, I mean she's getting married for crying out loud!

"Who was that hot ass babe?" Justin elbows my arm as he laughed. I don't know why but I felt my legs saying "Do it no, do it now!" my legs picked up as I dashed outside chasing Gwen.

I saw her wearing a gray cargo with a short white dress with black tights underneath and short gray boots.

"Gwen!" I whined chasing after her. She stopped, looking up into the air and turned around with a pissed pout.

"What!" she spat very tired and annoyed at this point.

"I didn't want you to take me back as a friend for some pity." I spoke softly.

She started at me and rubbed her arm while speaking. "It wasn't pity… it… went both ways." She looked back onto the ground still rubbing her arms.

"What do you mean?" I slowly said to her as walking closer and closer to her. Her eyes slowly gazed up me and shrugged and bit her bottom lip.

"I've missed you a lot Dammit. It wasn't just you."

I chuckled looking down at her as she bent her head down blushing.

"Don't make fun of me jerk." She said still blushing.

"I can if I want to pasty." I replied.

I didn't even notice how close we were till I felt her chest raising and falling onto my chest. I remember feeling her this close years ago. Damn I guess you can sat feelings never change even if it has been over about ten years.

"So you still up for that date?" I asked coolly as her head shot up like a firework. Her eyes turned a lighter shade of green. It always did that when she got scared.

"What?" she gasped frightened.

I smiled at her and placed my hands on her waist. This was the same flashback of us becoming an official couple in Area 51 in Total Drama World Tour, and kind of funny to how we ended up meeting eachtoher at a club called Area 51. A blush ran along her face.

She quickly moved away to fast. I just remember, we were a memoires and that was it. "I'm just messing pasty, I was talking about are little lunch date at my favorite Italian restaurant, don't you remember?"

She fixed her hair as she sighed in relief. "Ok, good."

"You're so gullible Gwenny." I stepped back more to give her space. She huffed and did a spin.

"Whatev, I got to go to work so I'll…" she was about to walk away till a grasped her shoulder.

"So, tomorrow at one?" I asked nervously.

She sighed but smiled dimly at me. "Ok, at Mario's on 72 south."

I nodded as I watched her walk away. I knew tomorrow was going to be a good day.

* * *

_Place Hillcrest Hawks High School, New Hampshire_

_Time: 12:53 pm, July 23, 2010._

* * *

I was in class staring blankly at the clock. Waiting and waiting for the bell to ring so I can leave the class. I already shut off my laptop, got my keys and was near the door. I heard some snickers as I was still staring at the clock.

"Going to be late for class Duncan?" I looked over and seen Susan Jensen making that comment high fiving her friends.

I rolled my eyes. "Very funny, and its Mr. Davidson to you guys!" I yelled. Everyone stared at me as if I was the bogie man and began laughing, as I did to.

"You're so awesome Duncan!" Kyle laughed and threw his backpack over him and helped his girlfriend up that was Susan.

"Thanks." I stared at the clock again and was getting pissed. "Hurry up hurry up."

"What's the rush?" They all asked as I sighed. "I got this… lunch with someone very special."

I heard the girls do there oh and awes and making comments as the boys was whistling and yelling like dogs, typical teenagers.

"What's her name?" Kyle asked.

"Gwen." I replied trying to keep my cool down.

"Oh, Gwen! Didn't you say you two were like best friends?" Susan yelled happily.

I nodded. "That's her." I looked down just thinking about the little problem.

"What's with the frown Double D?" Rebecca asked, oh yeah the kids called me that cause my first and last name start with a D, such a classic thing I would called a teacher.

Suddenly this is where I felt like a little girl and just told them straight up, how I felt. They was my favorite class I felt I can share this with them.

"Ok that Gwen girl, I used to date her, I dumped her and got with this Courtney girl, Courtney then dumped me and now I seen Gwen and she's just making me feel, well I guess you can say I'm …"

"You're missing and wanting Gwen back?" Rebecca finished, damn these kids knew me to well.

"Yea." I sighed as I looked at the clock again and notice one minute has past, ah I remember time always slows down as your watching the clock.

"Then get her back double D you're the player, you can do it!" Kyle jumped up laughing as I didn't, that shocked everyone.

"She's getting married." I heard oh's and bad comments.

"Um, never mind then." Susan smiled as she laughed nervously.

I grunted and then suddenly the bell rang as everyone still beat me to the door.

"Damn kids." I said closing the door and locking it up.

* * *

_Place: Mario's Palaces, New Hampshire_

_Time: 01:15 pm, July 23, 2010._

_Person speaking at the time: Gwendolyn Samantha Evans; _

* * *

I pulled up to the place and notice a car behide me pulling into the parking lot riding up my ass with his car.

"Ass." I looked over the mirror and seen Duncan in the ride with that smirk.

I smiled as I pulled my car into a parking lot as Duncan car was next to me.

"Fifteen minutes late Duncan not impressed." I closed my car door as I smiled at Duncan, his window were rolled down so of course he heard me and he jumped out looking at me.

"You're kidding me right? You just pulled up to."

"Yes, but I'm the girl, I always show up late."

"Well I have a good reason."

"I bet you do Duncan." I sighed as I lead onto my car as Duncan eyes widen.

"Really, the halls were packed; the other teachers tried talking about the next school meeting." He was going on and on and on until he notice my eyes popping out of my head.

"What?" he asked nervously."

"You're a a a "I said pointing to Duncan as he laughed.

"A Teacher? Yes, yes I am."

"Wow." I said giggling as I started walking into the restaurant.

"What?"

"Didn't know Duncan's taught." He opened the door for me as I whispered thank you and got into are seats.

* * *

_Place: Mario's Palaces, New Hampshire_

_Time: 02:34 pm, July 23, 2010._

* * *

We was laughing so hard I even had ravioli fly out my nose it was so funny. Duncan start couching on his ice cube in his drink.

After we died down with the laughter, and got hushed by the owners we decided to talk adultish.

"So, what do you teach?"

"Um don't laugh." He looked over side by side and got closer to me and whispered. "Poetry."

I didn't laugh one bit, why should I laugh. "Wow Duncan that's… amazing who knew you had it in you." I smiled at Duncan while he smiled also. "Thanks."

So why a teacher, why a Poetry teacher? If you don't mind me asking."

"Not at all," he began and looked around thinking. "Well, as I was getting locked up a lot when I was 17 I started teaching kids I Juvie the smarts and easy way to the good life in Juvie, I love teaching kids something and helping them out, so that's where the teacher thing kicked in."

"And the poetry?"

"Since I was locked up a couple times here and there the only thing I can do was read and write, so I began expressing my feelings on paper and started making poetry, and plus having Courtney as an crazy ex girlfriend got me to help write poetry, not in a good way."

"Dare to read one to me about her?" I smirked.

_"I thought you would never ask." He cleared his throat as he began."_

* * *

_**A Princess on her throne; **_

* * *

_**At first she was pretty sweet and really cool,**_  
_**It took a while to realize she was such a tool,**_

_**One day she said his pants was to tattered and cut,**_  
_**So he changed so he can see her big butt.**_

I giggled while Duncan stops talking and looked at me. "What?"

"Big butt..." I giggled more as Duncan shrugged.

"Do you want to hear this or not? This was like my first poem so cut me some slack."

"No no I love it so far, please, continue Mr. Davidson." I winked at him as he laughed.

"Ok." He cleared his throat and spoke. "Where was I… oh yeah?"

* * *

_**When she told him to never talk any girls in class, **_

_**He started to realize she was such a stupid ass,**_

_**Then she wrote a 15 page about all his flaws. **_

_**She had him sign signatures, a fingerprint, acting like she's was the law.**_

Sooner they just started to hate each other from inside and out,

_**what was all her whining, and bitching about?**_

It doesn't matter though because he dumped her at long last,

_**now he can put all of her drama in his past,**_

_**Sure she was strong, but he notices she wasn't sweet.**_

_**He would rather fuck with a hooker off the street,**_

_**He finally was happy he never got to smell her nasty ass feet.**_

_**Someone like her doesn't deserve someone so great, **_  
_**She might says she wants him back but it's too little too late!**_

"Wow Duncan that was…"I spoke.

"I know it was my first poem, very…"

"Great, awesome, very… you! Duncan I love it, it was so… great. It explains Courtney and you so much."

Duncan started laughing. "Who said it was Courtney… It could've been you."

I started laughing. "My feet do not stink! Want to smell?" I put my four inch Jessica Simpsons shoe onto the table as Duncan laughed and pushed it off.

"No thank you." Duncan wiped his eye from laughing to hard and looked at me again. "So what do you do?"

"I work at a magazine company."

"And do?" he asked.

"Can't really say…" I began playing with my fork.

"Why?"

"Because, it's like, um… very hard to understand, I just can't, I'm like Santa clause no one can really know about me."

"Please." Duncan batted his eye lashes as I caved in.

"Fine." One thing about Duncan, I could never hide anything from him, even it was risking losing my job.

"I'm gruesome girl in this part of the magazine, girls, or boys, ask me questions and I answer them and give them the harsh truth."

"You're gruesome girl?"He asked shocked. Ah oh.

"Maybe?" I asked scared.

He rolled his eyes. "I swear I have to take about 15 magazines away from the teenager girls in class because they say and I quote, "We have to know what Gruesome girl said about boys, dates, poems and pimples!"

I started laughing. "What do you know, we both work with Teenagers."

"Sure do Pasty." I giggled as I glanced over at the clock.

"Oh my gosh!"

"What?" he asked scared.

"Duncan it's been about two hours we have been here, I only got a half hour lunch break."

"I only got forty minutes, oh shit." He opens his black berry and I notice it was on silence as he turned it back to vibrate.

"Why did you have it on silence?"

"Didn't want no interruptions Gwenny." He teased as he pulled out his debit card as the waiter came over taking it.

"Duncan!" I yelled. "I was going to pay!" I asked lifting up my purse.

Duncan stood up as he held his hand out. "Maybe next time then?" he asked.

I think he asked me out to another date… Lunch date! I mean not date what I am saying.

I gave Duncan my left hand as he stared at my left hand and frowned. And picked me up and we got his card back and walk back outside.

We got to are cars as we both got in rolling down are windows and I looked over at him on my left side.

"Well this was great Duncan."

"Yeah… well… I'll just text you in a couple more days." He said looking back at his wheel.

"Why a couple of days?" I asked slowly as I looked away and back onto Duncan.

"Just going to be busy, end of the quarter is coming up with the kids, you know how that is everyone trying to get their grades up."

"Yeah ok, see yeah." I rolled up my widow as I turned up my music and backed out and drove away.

As I hit the light I finally let the tears fall. "Why he is like this." I didn't understand that. I'll text you in a couple more days? Even though he wanted another date... I mean not date just going out to lunch together, ah get a hold Gwen, we aren't going to fall for each other, well I mean me…

The light turned Green as I step on the gas trying to get away from Duncan by all means.

"Stop crying." I said to myself as more tears came down.

* * *

OK For Duncans Poem.. or whatever he said, I didnt make that up all rights go to Heather Farley . I changed it up to sound like Duncan, anyways, this might be sloppy, I'm so tired but i wanted to hurry and post this up! Review please! I can't believe i got 16 on the first chapter, Hope i get more : 3

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

* * *


End file.
